When Nightmares Rise Again
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: It's been four months since Heather's and Sharlene's adventure in the Dreamport and were going on with their lives when Figment decides to pay the girls a visit. Meanwhile Paul has returned and this time he's ready for the Lane Twins. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new Disney story. This takes place after Imagination and Nightmare so it's best you read that story before this one to understand what's going on. Journey into Imagination is still not mine. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 1. **

Chapter #1 Hot Day and Unexpected Visitor

"Come on, girl Table One and Ten want two specials." "Alright Ken." Sharlene Lane called as she threw some onions into a frying pan. The smell filled her nostrils and made her eyes water. She never like cooking with onions but she knew it gives the food flavor. Sharlene Lane was a nineteen year old college student at the University of Regina, who worked as a cook at a small restaurant a few blocks from the apartment building she and her sister Heather live at. While she worked as a cook, Heather worked as a waitress. Sharlene and Heather were close growing up and did a lot of things together like school projects and hanging out at the mall and the movies. Some people believe that the Lane twins looked and were alike. But they had some differences.

Sharlene has brown hair, blue eyes and likes to work on computers and wear black clothes and navy blue eyeshadow. Heather has reddish-brown hair, greenish-blue eyes and likes to travel and wear sky-blue and purple clothes and light purple eyeshadow. It was a hot summer day in Regina, Saskatchewan , where they lived since they were babies. It was a busy day at the restaurant and it was difficult to work when it's hot outside. It was worse for Sharlene who worked in the kitchen because it was hotter then the rest of the place.

"At least Heather is not sweating like mad out there." Sharlene thought bitterly as she prepared the specials her boss Ken asked her to make. She was starting to regret putting make up on today. She did it because it wasn't as hot as it was that morning. Once Sharlene placed the dishes on the counter, she rang a small bell in the corner and a waiter came by and picked up the orders. After he left, she grabbed a paper towel and wiped the sweat and the rest of the make up off her face. "Next time, don't wear any make up to work." Sharlene thought as she threw the paper towel in the trash, grabbed a order from Heather and went back to the stove.

Once their shift was over, Heather and Sharlene went back to their apartment, Sharlene collapsed onto the couch while Heather collapsed onto the overstuffed chair in the living room. "Whew! I never been this hot before." "You're hot?" Sharlene asked. "Try working in the kitchen." Heather grinned, then shivered. "Brrr. Sharlene did you turn on the fan or something?" Sharlene shivered as she noticed the room was getting colder. "No, I didn't." she turned to notice the window behind the couch she was sitting on was closed. She raised an eyebrow. The fan is not running and the window was closed. Where is all the cold air coming from? It was around 80 degrees inside and outside, even though it's dark out. Then...

"Hey girls, what's up?" Heather and Sharlene jumped. "What in..." Heather exclaimed. The voice laughed. Sharlene looked up to see a small purple dragon with orange wings, claws and horns and yellow eyes looking down at her from the T.V. cabinet he was sitting on. Sharlene smiled, she knew this dragon well. He was The Figment the Imagination. A creature from the Imagination Pavilion at Epcot in Disney World. The girls went down there a few months ago on Spring Break. They were disappointed after they found out that the ride changed. Figment and Sharlene met when a former Imagineer Paul kidnapped Heather and a few other workers at the Pavilion and cloned. Sharlene would've been caught and cloned too if Figment hadn't taken her to the Dreamport, where the adventure began.

Paul wanted to get revenge against the Imagineering Department for firing him because one of the rides he designed malfunctioned. He found a way to the Dreamport by using his powerful imagination. Where he kidnapped the Dreamfinder and turned the Dreamport into his own home. Sharlene was able to stop him and free the people he kidnapped by using her imagination and she and Heather trapped him in a ball of light. Both Sharlene and Heather have powerful imaginations. Just as powerful as Paul's. In the real world the things you imagine only exist in your head, on paper, or on a T.V. and computer screen. But in the Dreamport, anything you imagine comes to life.

"Hey, Figment." Sharlene greeted friendly. "Long time no see." Figment grinned. "Same here." he said as he flew down from the cabinet and hovered in the air between the girls. Heather looked up at Figment, still recovering from the shock. Sharlene chuckled upon noticing her sister's expression. "Come on, Heather." she said. "You know who Figment is." "I know." Heather said as she stood up and shivered again. "Oh, sorry about that." Figment said when he noticed how cold the room got. He waved his claws and the temperature started to raise slowly. "Thanks." Heather said as she felt warm again. "No problem." Figment said. "I noticed how hot and tired you two were so I cooled the air. I guess I shouldn't have made too much, huh?" "I guess." Sharlene said. "But thanks for the kind gesture. Anyway, what's brings you here?"

"Nothing." Figment answered. "Just wanted to stop by and say hello." "It's great to see you again." Heather said, smiling for the first time all day. "It's been what, three months?" "Four actually." Sharlene corrected. She turned to Figment. "Well then we have some catching up to do, eh?" "We sure do." Figment said as he landed on the coffee table between Heather and Sharlene. "And I can't wait."

**Great, Figment is here and what will happen next? Stay tuned for When Nightmares Raise Again. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 When Dreams Turn Dark

"So, what really brings you here?" Heather asked as she offered Figment a glass of cranberry juice.

"Nothing serious." Figment answered as he took a swig of juice. "I missed you girls, so I decided to stop by."

"That's nice." Sharlene said. "How are things in the Dream port?"

"A lot better since Paul vanished."

Sharlene frowned upon hearing that. She and Heather may have imprisoned him by using their imginations. But he managed to escape the prison and disappear without a trace. Since then Sharlene's been having an odd feeling that Paul will return some day, but she didn't know when or where he will strike.

"Sharlene? Hey, Sharlene."

"Huh?" Her thoughts were interrupted when her sister said her name. "What?"

"You alright?"

"Oh...yeah I'm fine." Sharlene paused for a minute before continuing. "I was just wondering...where Paul went."

"Don't worry, Sharlene." Figment said as he flew up and hovered in front of the girls. "He's gone and everything is back to normal."

He did a back flip in the air as he said that. Sharlene smiled as she relaxed a little. She was glad to see that Figment was back to his cheerful self. He's was right, Paul is gone and everything is fine. What could go wrong?

"So, he's with them."

Paul snarled as he watches the conversation between the dragon and the twin sister through a pool of water in his lair. He was frowned as he waved his hand over the water and the image disappeared. He used to be a great Imaginer until he was fired for creating a faulty attraction at Walt Disney World. As he was about to leave, he found a doorway to the Dream port. Where he discovered his powers and used it to capture the Dream finder and several other people who worked at the Imagination Pavilion as part of his plan for revenge. He would've succeeded if the purple dragon hadn't taught the Lane girls how to use their imaginations and defeated him. He was able to escape and create his own realm. A place similar to the Dream port, only it was more evil then good.

"Soon, when the time comes. I'll be able to stop them. Then my revenge will be complete!"

His cold laugh echoed throughout the lair.

Meanwhile, back at Heather's and Sharlene's apartment. Sharlene and Heather were getting ready for bed after Figment returned to the Dream port. Sharlene just changed into her white nightgown and brush her teeth. She went back into her bedroom while Heather went into the bathroom to wash off her off her partly messy make up. "What a day." Sharlene muttered as she turned off the lights and went to bed. She was so tired that night that she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Sharlene was sleeping when she heard noises outside. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she reached for her glasses, she felt wet grass under her fingers.

"What in..."

Sharlene's eyes widen as she saw she was lying in the middle of a forest. She blinked a few times as her vision blurred.

"Oh where are those stupid glasses?" she muttered in frustration as she patted the ground.

Once she found her glasses beside a bunch of tree roots and put them on. As her vision became clear, she looked around to see that she was lying in the dirt, in a dark forest. Her nightgown was stained and her hair was matted and filled with tree leaves and small branches. Sharlene slowly got to her feet, her legs shaking as she did. As she pulled the leaves and twigs out of her hair, she heard noises in the bushes behind her. She turned around to see the bushes settling down and become silent again. Sharlene stared at it for a few minutes before she slowly took a few steps back. Then her foot got caught in a tangle of roots and she fell backwards. She closed her eyes tightly as something grabbed her shoulders and broke her fall.

"Hey baby you ok?"

Sharlene looked up to see a familiar face looking at her. It was a man around Sharlene's age with red hair, tan skin, dressed in street clothes. She knew him well. It was her boyfriend, Carlos. They had computer class in at the University of Regina together and have been dating for ten months now. Carlos grinned as he helped his girlfriend up. Sharlene returned the grin as she stood up.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you." he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sharlene smiled and returned the embrace. They were about to kiss, when Sharlene noticed something was wrong. She gasped as she saw her boyfriend slowly change into another person. A person she fears the most.

Paul.

He grinned evilly and tightens his grip on Sharlene. "Hello again, Sharlene Lane." he said. "I'm back."

Sharlene tried to push herself away but Paul's grip was too strong. "Let me go!" she screamed.

Paul laughed. "Why would I do that?" Sharlene's eyes widened in horror.

Sharlene woke up and gasped for air, her heart pounding hard. She panted a few times before she calmed down a little. She had that dream again. Only this time, it felt more real then before. Like Paul was really there. Sharlene shivered as she noticed how cold the room was. She turned and saw a light breeze blow in from an open window. She got up and went over to the window. She was about to closed it when she noticed a shadow of a man on the sidewalk across the street from the apartment. She couldn't see who it was but she could tell it was a young man in jeans and a T shirt. Then the shadow disappeared in a flash when the person noticed she was there. Sharlene watched the event in confusion. Who was that? Then she remembered what she was doing and closed the window. She went back to the bed and lay down. As she pulled the covers to her neck, she remembered the dream and started to worry about going to sleep. She's been having the dream for the past few nights now and she can't figure out why. Sharlene turned over and stared at the ceiling before she dozed off and fell into dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter# 3 The Imagination Gems and A Trip to the Dream Port

"Almost...got it." The Dream finder said as he added a drop of a clear liquid into a beaker. He's been working on this experiment for weeks and it was now finished. He turned the hot plate down and grabbed a clamp from a tray beside the hot plate and took the beaker off the hot plate. He just placed it on a coaster when Figment flew into the Science Room.

"Hey, Dream finder." he said. "What's up?" Dream finder looked up and smiled.

"Figment, you're back. How are the girls?"

"They're great." Figment replied as he landed on the table. But he wasn't watching for he was landing and his tail touched the hot plate that hadn't cooled yet. Which cause Figment to jump a few feet in the air and yelp in pain.

"Figment, be careful." Dream finder said calmly as he put on a pair of white gloves and moved the beaker out of the way before Figment landed on the table were the beaker was sitting. "I just finished this."

Figment conjured a glass of water and placed his tail in it, sighing with relief. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a gift for the girls." Dream finder answered. He placed the beaker back on the table, reach for a stirring stick and mix the liquid. As the liquid swirled in the beaker, it started to glow lightly and slowly change colors. Once Dream finder removed the stirring stick, the liquid separated into two and turned solid. Then they became two small teal orbs.

Figment watched amazed. "Wow, what are those?"

"They're Imagination Gems." Dream finder explained, as he took the orbs out and threads a gold and sliver chain into each one, creating two bracelets. "When a person with a powerful imagination wears one of these gems, their imagination will work in the Real World as they do here." Then Dream finder frowned sadly. "But in the wrong hands, they can be deadly weapons."

Figment swallowed as he remembered when he saw Paul imprison his friend and he was force to hide in the Real World so Paul wouldn't catch him. 

"So, you are the only one who knows the formula?"

"Yes, Figment." Dream finder assured him. "Only I know the formula." He placed the two bracelets in two small boxes and put them into a brown leather pouch.

Meanwhile, back in the Real World, a few days later. Sharlene woke up feeling groggy and miserable. She didn't get much sleep last night because of the dream she had. She groaned as a sharp pain shot through out her body and the sunlight bled through the curtains and into her room. She was about to cover her head with her pillow when her hand touch the carpet floor.

"Huh...what?" Sharlene rubbed her eyes and looked around. The upper half of her body was on the floor while the lower half was still on the bed. She groaned again and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sharlene? Sharlene, are you OK?" Heather called from down the hall.

Sharlene didn't say anything. She hadn't slept well in days and all she wanted to do right now was sleep for month. The sound of footsteps fill the air as Heather walked down the hall and entered Sharlene's room.

"Sharlene? Are you in there?" Heather asked. She stopped when she saw her sister weakly pull herself off the floor, using the bed as support.

"My head." She moaned.

"Same dream?" Heather asked. Heather had known about Sharlene's dream since the night it first started. Sharlene looked at Heather with an annoyed look.

"What tipped you off?" she snapped. 

"Lucky guess." Heather answered. She knew how Sharlene is without her coffee in the morning. "Coffee's almost ready." With that, Heather turned and left. 

Sharlene watched her sister leave with tired eyes. She felt bad for the way she treated her. She wasn't usually like that rude. "I need my coffee." Sharlene muttered as she slowly got to her feet.

After she showered, got dress and did her hair. She went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and coffee. Since it was colder then yesterday and it was Heather's and her day off. Sharlene was able to wear make up that day.

Heather was drinking coffee and watching the news when Sharlene entered the kitchen and took a mug out of the cupboard. Heather waited until Sharlene had some coffee and something to eat before saying. "Feeling better, Sharlene?"

Sharlene took a swig of coffee. "Yep." she replied as she sat down at the table and placed her mug and bagel down. "Anything exciting on the news?"

"Just traffic jams and some teens from out of town vandalizing some building a few blocks from here." Heather answered. "Nothing new."

"Just like my dreams." Sharlene grumbled as she took another swig from her mug.

Heather chuckled. "So what do you want to do now that today's our day off?"

Sharlene thought for a minute. "I'm not sure." she said. "Maybe we should visit Dream finder and Figment at the Dream port. We hadn't been there in a while."

"Sounds great." Heather said. "But how do we get there?" "I know a way." Sharlene said. grinning.

Heather blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Sharlene replied. "Finish up and I'll show you."

A few minutes late, after breakfast. Sharlene led Heather to a closet in the hall. Once Sharlene explained to Heather what to do, they held hands and Sharlene touched the knob on the closet door. Sharlene was more experienced with using imagination then Heather because her sister spent most of the time trapped in a pod in the Dream port, while her clone was attacking Sharlene and to get to the Dream port, you have to use your imagination to find and open the door. The girls concentrated and the Sharlene slowly opened the door and went in. Heather quickly followed suit.

What used to be a dusty broom closet was now a long partly dark tunnel. Sharlene and Heather walked down the tunnel until they saw a wooden door ahead. Sharlene was about to open it when she stopped and turned to her sister.

"What?" she asked.

"Why don't you do it?" Sharlene said. "You hadn't had the chance to last time."

"Yeah I did." Heather said "I just don't remember it." 

The girls laughed before Heather reached for the latch and pulled the door open.

Once the door was open, Heather and Sharlene shield their eyes against the bright light as they enter the room, closing the door behind them. The room they entered was bare minus the huge camera film which lied in the middle of the room and slowly turned and the strip lined the walls above their heads.

"This must be the Photo Room Figment talked about the last time we were here." Sharlene thought as she watch some of the spaces in the strip showed images of Figment as a mountain climber and a scientist. 

"This is weird." Heather spoke up as she watch the spaces in the strip show more images of Figment dressed as a pirate and a sailor. "Yet, it looks familiar."

"That's because this is what the ride at Epcot used to be." Sharlene explained. "You don't remember?"

Heather scowled at Sharlene as she remembered the Journey into Imagination ride. "It's been a long time." she said through gritted teeth. "Before those changes."

Sharlene nodded in agreement. Journey into Imagination used to be their favorite ride at Walt Disney World until they discovered some changes were made. Dream finder was gone and the ride looked more like a lab then a realm where imagination is so powerful it comes to life before your eyes. "Is anyone home?" Sharlene called her voice echoing.

Figment appeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Hey, girls." he greeted cheerfully. "What's up?" "Not much." Sharlene said. "Same here." Heather replied. "How are things?" "They're great." Figment replied. "Dream finder is in the Science Room. Come on, we have something for you." He flew out of the room as he said that. Sharlene and Heather exchanged confused looks, before following the small dragon into the next room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4 The Gift and Paul's Plan  


When the girls reach the end of the hall, they entered the Science Room. The room was bare and dark lit only by wavy lights in the ceiling and the walls. In the middle of the room was a platform with gadgets used for experiments and research. On the table which stood in the middle of the platform, were beakers, burners and test tubes filled with liquids. "You two have been busy?" Sharlene asked. "We sure have." Figment replied happily. "Dream finder, we have company!" "I know, Figment." Dream finder said as he entered the Science Room from the Drama Room. "Thank you." To the twins he said. "Hello girls, nice to see you again." "Thanks." Sharlene and Heather said in unison.

"So, how are things?" Sharlene asked. "Everything is fine, dear." Dream finder said. "How are you two doing?" "We're fine." Heather said. "For you." Sharlene muttered bitterly to her sister. "What was that, Sharlene?" Sharlene snapped out of her thoughts when Dream finder asked her. "Huh? Oh nothing." she said. _Not. _She thought, feeling bad about lying. She didn't want to talk about her dreams right now. If they mean anything serious, she didn't want anyone to worry about her and Heather's safety.

Figment noticed Sharlene's expression and what she said to her sister, but kept quiet. "Why don't we have tea in the other room?" Dream finder said. "We have some catching up to do." As he led the girls out of the room. As they walked, Sharlene noticed that Figment was watching her in concern. She raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." Figment said innocently. Sharlene stared at him for a few minutes before turning away.

A few minutes later, the group was in the Dream finder's study, drinking tea and talk about what happened the last few months. Sharlene didn't say much, while Heather talked about what happened back home. She stared at the tea swirling in the cup on her lap with anger in her eyes. She and Heather have powerful imaginations, yet she is the only one having nightmares about Paul. What does she have that Heather doesn't? Why just her and not both her and her sister? Does he have a crush on her or something? Sharlene bit her lip. The thought of that made her queasy. "_Wait, I have a boyfriend_." she thought._ "It can't be a crush. It has to be something else. But what?" _

"Sharlene? Hey Earth to Sharlene." "What?" Sharlene snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Heather calling her. "Dream finder said he has something for us." Heather said "He does?" Sharlene asked. Heather nodded then turned to Dream finder. "Sorry, she's having an off-day." "Shut up!" Sharlene said through gritted teeth. Heather grinned as she and Sharlene each received a small box. While Heather opened hers, Sharlene looked at hers for a minute before slowly opening it. She wasn't in the mood for surprises since she hadn't gotten a good night sleep in days and she hoped this box didn't contain anything that'll pop out once she opens the box. She open the box and pushed the tissue paper aside to reveal a gold and silver chain bracelet with a teal colored gem on it.

"Wow, its beautiful." she breathed as she lifted it out of the box. "Yeah and the same as mine." Heather said, showing Sharlene her bracelet. Which was the same as hers from the chain to the gem.

"They're Imagination Gems." Dream finder explained. "They'll enable you to use your imagination in the Real World like you can here." "You mean whatever we imagine will come to life back home as they do here?" Heather asked. "As long as you wear the bracelets. But be careful." Dream finder said becoming serious. "If those bracelets fall into the wrong hands, horrible things can happen." Sharlene bit her lip and look at her bracelet in worry. How much power can this piece of jewelry have? Does Paul know about this? Sharlene swallowed as she remembered the dream and what happened back in Spring Break. When Paul took over the Dream port and held Heather, Dream finder and many others hoisted. As she and Heather said good bye to Dream finder and Figment and went home, the cloud of confusion became thicker and thicker by the minute. When they got home, Sharlene locked herself in her room and lay on the bed. She stayed there all night until her eyes started to become heavy with exhaustion. "What is going on?" she thought as her vision became burly, even though she was still wearing her glasses. Then she closed her eyes and fell into dreamless sleep.

"Hmmm, this is interesting." Paul said as he watches the girls return home from the Dream port. As they arrived in the Real World, he listened to the girls talking about the bracelets they got from Dream finder. "If these bracelets can make my powers work in the Real World, then I must get my hands on them and replicate them. Then I can rule both worlds!" His cold laugh echoed throughout the lair. A few minutes late, he returned his attention to Sharlene, who was sleeping on the bed in her room. He smiled as he stared at her sleeping form. "You're a strong girl, Sharlene Lane." he said. "But let's see if you and your sister are ready for our next meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5  Close Call

Sharlene watched the moonlight shine through her half-covered window and into her room. She didn't want to go to sleep. She was afraid to have the dream again. So, instead, she stared at the beam of light before laying on her back and stared at the ceiling. She silently counted the tiles in hopes of passing the time. But, by the time she reached to twenty tiles, she fell asleep.

"Hello Sharlene."

Sharlene woke up when she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes to see she was in a dark room lit with red light. She winced as she felt pain in her wrists and ankles. She saw she was chained to a metal pole in the middle of the room.

She groaned as she felt pain pounding against her skull. What happened? What's going on? Sharlene looked up to see a familiar person looking down at her. Grinnning evilly. Sharlene felt anger building inside of her.

"Paul," she said through gritted teeth, "long time, no see."

"Thank you." he said, ignoring Sharlene's anger. "It's has been a while. It's been what? Three or four months since our last encounter?" 

Sharlene didn't answer.

"No matter, it's good to see you again."

"What do you want?" Sharlene asked.

"Nothing much," Paul answered, "except revenge against you, your sister and that pest dragon."

Sharlene felt the anger inside her growing, but she fought hard to hold it back.

"If that's so, then why are you only haunting my dreams and not Heather's and Figment's dreams?"

"Oh, but I have been visiting them on the Dreamscape," Paul repiled, "In fact, after I created this realm. I discovered there are two ways here and to the Dream Port: Through your dreams or through your imagination."

Sharlene swallowed hard. If what Paul told her was true, then that would mean she and Heather could've been traveling to the Dream port while they were sleeping and not know or remember it.

"This place is your realm?" she asked nervously.

Paul nodded, "Yes, it is." He answered as a wall of fire appeared and surrounded him and Sharlene. 

"Welcome to the Port of Nightmares."

Meanwhile, in the Real World. Heather tossed and turned in her bed. Trying to find a comfortable spot on her bed. She knew it was time to get a new mattress, but she never had the time to go and buy one with work and all. But it wasn't only the mattress that was bothering her. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. She found nothing. Nothing but her furniture, the window and the half-open door that looked different when it's dark. She pulled the covers up to her neck and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, why can't I sleep?" she wondered quietly. "Oh yeah, that damn dream!"

Heather didn't tell her sister or anyone else that she was having nightmares. Nightmares about Paul. She didn't want to worry anyone or make them think she was crazy. But, she also felt a little guilty for not telling Sharlene. Now, Sharlene must think she's jerk because she can at night and she can't because the dreams. But, she doesn't know the half of it.

"Heather?" 

Heather gasped and covered her head with the blankets.

"Heather, it's me, Figment." 

"Figment?" Heather said as she lowered the covers and saw a silhouette of a dragon hovering in front of her.

Heather reached over to a lamp on her nighttable and turned on the light. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw a Figment hovering above her, looking worried and scared.

"Oh, Heather I'm glad you're still here." 

"Still here?" Heather asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"He has her." Figment said, "Paul has Sharlene."

"What!"

Heather jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Causing FIgment to yell in protest and fly after her. Heather ran down the hall until she reached Sharlene's room. She didn't care if she woke up anyone below her. She had to see if her sister was ok. When she entered Sharlene's room, she saw Sharlene laying on the bed. Her body tense and stiff like she was made of plastic.

Heather stared at her sister confused before she turned to Figment, who appeared at her side. She looked at the small dragon annoyed.

"Figment, I don't know what the big idea is. But I'm not in the mood for this."

"I'm not kidding, Heather." Figment said. "Paul has Sharlene. In his realm."

"She's still here."

"There are two ways to the Dream port and Paul's Realm. One is through your imagination, the other is through your dreams and nightmares."

Heather swallowed as the color drained from her face. "You mean there's three ways to get to the Dream port? And how was Paul able to create his own realm? Didn't we drain his power the last time we met?"

"He was weakened when you and Sharlene trapped in that prison." Figment explained. "But once he escape, he went into hidding until he regained his strength and must've gain new abilities and was able to create his realm. The Port of Nightmares."

"The Port of Nightmares? How catchy. And how do you know this?"

"I was trying to get to the Real World a few months ago when I somehow ended up in Paul's Lair. I hid in the shadows and overheard Paul talking about his plan. His plan for revenge."

"Revenge?!" Heather excailmed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It slipped my mind."

Heather groaned and went over to Sharlene's side and sat on the bed next to her. "So how do we get her out of there?"

"We have to wake her up." Figment said as he landed on Sharlene's pillow. "I know how."

He placed a paw on Sharlene's forehead, which glowed light purple for a millisecond before Sharlene's eyes shut open and she sat up, gasping for air like she held her breath under water for a long time.

"Sharlene?" Heather asked. "Are you alright?"

Sharlene turned to her sister. Her eyes bloodshot and looking scared to death.

"Do...I...look alright?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Not really."

"That was a close one." Figment spoke up, as he flew up and hovered beside Heather.

"What are you doing here, Figment?" Sharlene asked, calming down a little.

"We should go somewhere where Paul can't hear us." Figment said. "Dreamfinder and I owe you two an explanation."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6 What Happened and What to Do

"You're saying there's more then one way to the Dream port?" Sharlene asked.

Figment nodded. "And Paul's realm."

Sharlene grimaced upon hearing that. After hearing about Paul having his own realm and that she and Heather could go there and the Dream port through their dreams as well as their imagination, she was not in the mood for anything. Not even to go back to bed. It was four in the morning and she and Heather had to work that day. She knew she was going to be crabby for most the day, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go to sleep. So, she and Figment sat in the living room and talked while Heather made coffee in the kitchen for the rest of the night. The sun just rose about the horzion when Sharlene asked the purple dragon about there being two ways to the Dream port and Paul's realm. A realm he made with his twisted imagination.

"So, he made his own realm." Sharlene said, a little annoyed and tired. "What? Stealing someone else's realm wasn't fun enough anymore?"

"He didn't have enough power to steal Dream port again." Figment explained. "The light prison you and Heather trapped him in had drained most of his energy. He only had enough to escape. He hid in the Real World for a while until he recovered. He was going to try and take over the Dream port when he discovered his powers had grown stronger and was able to create his own realm. The Realm of Nightmares."

"The Realm of Nightmares? How original."

"Isn't there a realm like that already?" Heather asked as she walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee and a glass of orange juice on it and placed it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, there is a Room of Nightmares." Figment said, grabbing the glass of orange juice. "Only it's not like the one Paul designed."

"You mean he stole the title from someone else?" Sharlene asked. "How low is that?"

"He only took the name, Sharlene." Figment said, after taking a swig from the glass. "He didn't take the whole thing like he did the last time we encountered him. The Room of Nightmares is located within the Dream port. In the Forbidden Area."

"Forbidden area?" Heather and Sharlene said in unison.

Figment's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Did I say 'Forbidden Area?"

"Yes." Heather said, taking a mug from the tray and took a sip of the hot liquid. "You did."

"Oh, nuts. I shouldn't have mention that."

"What's the Forbidden Area?" Sharlene asked. "And the Room of Nightmares?"

"Oh great." Figment muttered under his breath. "Dream finder won't like me talking about this, but here it goes. The Room of Nightmares is where the negative side of the imagination is stored. It's so negative that it's too hard and dangerous to control. But are times the negative power escapes from the room or people accidently entered the room by mistake."

"So, how does the power get out of the room?" Heather asked.

"Some things break down or weaken over time." Sharlene explained.

"That's two of the reasons." Figment said. "Another reason was because when Paul took over the Dream port. No one was around to maintain the room and a large amount power leaked out. Paul must of absored most it the last time he was there and is using it in his own realm right now."

"Oh, great." Sharlene said. "Paul's more powerful now because of the negative power he got from the Dream port? What will happen next?"

"Sharlene, we know you're angry because you hadn't slept well in a few nights." Heather said. "But now is not the time for sarcasm." To Figment, she said. "Figment, why can't you and Dream finder just destroy the negative power."

"Power like that can't be destroyed." Figment explained. "It can be transfered or contained but it can't be destoryed."

"Great."

"So what do we do?" Sharlene asked.

"We talked to Dream finder this evening." Figment said. "He'll know what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7 The Door To The Forbidden Area

Sharlene dragged her feet into work and went into the kitchen while Heather went to the cash register. It was her turn to open the restaurant and Sharlene's turn to open the kitchen. While Heather got the key to the bathrooms, she turned to see Sharlene trying to open the kitchen in frustration. She shook her head. Her sister needs sleep. She can't work like this. She went over and opened the door.

"Thanks." her sister replied through gritted teeth before she went in.

Heather watch Sharlene trip over her own shoe lace and fell. She reached up and grabbed the counter before she hit the floor.

"_She can't work like this." _Heather thought. "_I have to do something. But what?" _ Then it hit her. The Imagination Gem on her wirst. "_Of course, I can use the gem to put Sharlene to sleep and get her home before everyone gets here. Then I can say Sharlene is sick or something._"

She fingered the gem that dangled from the bracelet around her wrist before she went into the kitchen. She found Sharlene trying to get everything ready to cook the today's specials but was having difficulty with it.

"Hey Sharlene." Heather said, getting her sister's attention.

Sharlene looked up from her work, the white of her eyes covered in red lines.

"Yeah?" she snapped.

Heather aimed the gem at Sharlene. "_I hate to do this, Sharlene._" she thought as she imagined her sister felling asleep and a invisible surrounded her. The gem glowed and a light pink beam shot out and hit Sharlene.

"Hey, what...?...ohh." Sharlene started to say before she passed out. As she hit the ground, a white light surrounded her protecting her from the impact.

Heather stared at Sharlene's motionless form on the floor before she lowered her hand and the gem stopped glowing.

"This is for your own good, Sharlene." she said quietly. Even though her sister couldn't hear her. "You can't go without sleep for this long."

She grabbed Sharlene's wrist and used the gem again to teleport both her sister and herself to their apartment. She just placed Sharlene's motionless body on the bed when an audible pop was heard behind her. Heather turned around to see a familiar purple dragon hovering in front of her.

"Hi, Heather." he said cheerfully. "You're home early. What's..."

He stopped when he saw Sharlene sleeping.

"Oh."

Heather nodded. "Yeah, I had to use the Imagination Gem on her. Now, I'm not sure of I should've done it."

"You did what you have to do." Figment said. "She looks like a zombie when she hadn't slept in two nights."

"Yeah. So what brings you here?"

"I have to show you and Sharlene something." He looked at sleeping Sharlene for a second before continuing. "But maybe now I should just show you then show Sharlene later."

"Alright." Heather said. She looked at her watch. "Oh, but my shift starts in a few minutes."

"Make a clone of yourself and send it to your job for you." Figment said. "The gem can create complete replica of anything, even it's possessor."

Heather bit her lower lip. The thought of cloning always made her feel uncomfortable. _Why would anyone want to make clones of anyone? _she once thought when she and Sharlene saw a documentary on cloning sheep. She looked at her gem, then at Figment.

"_Well, what choice do I have. Paul is out there and he's after Sharlene. But why he is only after her? Only one way to find out._"

She closed her eyes and imagined an copy of herself standing in front of her. A complete copy. She pointed the gem at the wall in front of her and a multi-colored light shot out. A ball appeared in midair and slowly formed into a person. It glowed brightly for a second before it took form of Heather Lane.

Heather stared at the copy in shock while Figment smiled.

"Not bad for your first try." he commented.

Heather wanted to say thanks but she didn't say anything. She just stared at the person who looked like her in every way. Same hair, same eyes, same waitress outfit everything about it was the same.

"So want do I do now?" she asked.

"Just tell me what ever you usually do during the day and I'll do it for you while you're away." the clone answered.

Heather jumped once the clone spoke. It was awkward seeing a version of herself talking to her like it was someone else. Sharlene wasn't this identical to her as this clone was and they're twins.

"Oh...ok." Heather said, still uncertian about sending this stranger that looked like her out to the restaurant where she and Sharlene worked. "My sister Sharlene and I work at the Denny's restaurant a few blocks from here. My shift starts at nine a.m. and ends at eight p.m. Sharlene couldn't make it because she's wasn't feeling well and needed rest."

Heather-clone's eyes glowed a bright pink before returning back to normal in a second.

"See you later." The clone said.

"Wait, you don't know where the restaurant is." Heather protested.

The clone giggled. "I'm you, silly." she said. "I know your thoughts and your routine now. I just needed what you told me to access it."

Heather bit her lower lip again. This was too much. She watched as Heather-clone walked out the room and down the hall. Heather went to the door to see her clone walked out the door.

"Don't worry." Figment told her. "She's you remember? She won't do anything you don't do."

"That's...good to know." Heather said, still uncertain. "So what do you want to show me?"

"It's in the Dreamport." Figment said. "Follow me."

He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Heather went to the nearest closet and went through the door to the Dreamport. Once she got there, she found Figment hovering in the doorway to the Storage Area. Heather followed Figment through the Art Room, the Literature Room and the Drama Room. Once they reached the Science Room, They turned a corner and went down a strange corridor that was not seen on the ride. Heather knew this hallway well. It was the same one Sharlene told her about after they defeated Paul last time.

"Why are we here in this part of the Dreamport?" Heather asked as they passed the Prison Room that she and Sharlene sealed a few months ago.

"You'll see when we get there." Figment answered.

They stopped when they reached the end of the hall. Figment raised his claws and the wall started to simmer and glisten like it was made of water.

Heather stepped closer to get a better look but Figment stopped her before she got too close.

"Don't get too close." he warned. "At least not without protection."

"Protection?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This portal leads to the Forbidden Area. It's where the negative thoughts are stored so they don't cause trouble. Not everyone can handle the effects of these thoughts to well. I know I can't."

"So what should I do?"

"Form a protective barrier around yourself just like you did for Sharlene."

Heather bit her tougue in annoyance. Why didn't she think of that before? She imagined a barrier surround her and protecting her from anything that wishes to cause harm. She felt a warm force brush against her skin and hair and traveled down her body. She looked down at herself to see greenish-blue mist surrounding her body, then turned invisible. She turned to Figment to see he glowed a bright purple for a second before returning to normal.

"Ok, now we can go in." he said. "Be warned, Heather: Things are not what they seem in there so don't let your guard down."

Heather nod as she watched the small dragon fly into the portal and disappeared. Heather walked up to it and carefully put her hand through it. It felt like she put her hand in hair gel, only it wasn't sticky. She pulled her hand out to see it was unscathed, then walked through the portal. She shivered as she did. It felt like she was walking through water. Once she was on the other side, she followed Figment down a dark stone-like corridor until they reached a old wooden door fillled with cracks and peeling splinters. Heather was about to get closer when Figment flew ahead and hovered in front of her.

"I wouldn't go in there." he told her. "Only the Dreamfinder can go in there. It's the Forbidden Area."

"The Forbidden Area?" Heather repeated. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I have to show you the damage." the small dragon answered. "Since Paul took over the Dreamport, this room wasn't maintain and most of the energy inside escaped. Paul absorbed most of it before he escaped and some of it is still escaping. Even though Dreamfinder repaired it after you and Sharlene returned to the Real World."

"That didn't sound right."

"It's not." Figment agreed. "Usually I don't come in here. But I need you and Sharlene to help repair the room."

"But Sharlene is in bed."

"We'll get her when she well enough to stand again. But for now, I need you to help me put a temporary barrier on the door so the rest of the energy won't get out."

"Oh, alright."

Heather grabbed the gem and point it at the door. Figment raised his right claw, which started to glow a light purple.

"Ok, now!"

Heather imagine a barrier forming on the door and a multi-color light shot out. A light purple beam shot out of Figment's claw and both blend together before they hit the door. The door glowed brightly for a few minutes before returning back to it's normal state.

Heather moaned as she started to feel weak and her vision became blurly. She was about to pass out when Figment noticed and grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"Whoa, girl."

"So...tired." she moaned as her eyelids became heavy.

"Don't worry, it'll pass." Figment said, as he struggled to keep Heather from falling over. "You just used too much creative energy. You'll feel better after some sleep."

"Good...to...know." Heather said weakly before she passed out.

Paul frowned as he saw the small dragon and the young girl in the pool of water.

"So, they sealed the door and I still need more negative energy from there to finish my plan."

He stood up and sent a beam of grey light at a nearby wall, which blew a burnt smoking hole in it the size of a garbage can lid.

"And I can't get to Sharlene thanks to that brat of a sister of hers. And I bet that dragon is going to protect them until they wake. I think it's time to bring them here once they wake from their slumber."

Evil laugher filled the air as Paul waved his hand over the pool and the image of Figment and Heather started to swirl and become a black whirlpool.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8 Into the Realm of Nightmares

Sharlene moaned as her head started to pound. Pound so hard it hurts to open her eyes. She slowly turned on to her side and open her eyes to see she was in her room. She winced as she saw the sunlight shine through the window and stretch across the room to her bed. She shield her eyes from the light and turned over again so her back is facing the window. She had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. It took about five minutes for her brain to fully wake up and register what happened before she passed out. She was at work, getting the ingredients for todays' special when she saw a bright light then darkness. But where did it come from...wait.

"Heather." she growled as she sat up.

Her sister did this. She used her Imagination Gem to make her fall asleep and bring her home. But if that was true then how come she wasn't trapped in her sleep like she was last night? Then suddenly, she was engulfed in bright light which made her glow for a second before disappearing.

"What the Heck was that?" she asked out loud, staring at her hands.

"Hey, Sharlene, you're up."

She turned to see her twin and the small dragon standing (in Figment's case hovering) near the door. She blinked a few times in confusion.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sharlene said. She has to admit, she did feel better then she did this morning. But why she able to wake up this time? Has Paul given up or was it a dream?

"What happened?"

"You..." Heather pinched Figment's arm before he could start. She shook her head when he was about to ask her why she pinched him. He quickly understood and said. "...passed out at work. Heather brought you back and asked for a day off to take care of you."

He felt bad for lying, but he and Heather knew that telling Sharlene what really happen wasn't a good idea at the moment. She needed to sleep and telling her Heather knocked her out with her Imagination Gem would only make her want to stay up more until Paul gives up and torments someone else.

"How'd you sleep?" Heather asked.

"I...slept great." Sharlene said. "Better then I did in days. But why didn't Paul try and trap me again."

"I used my gem to form a sheild to protect you against him." Heather answered.

Sharlene mentally snapped herself. Why didn't she think of that in the first place last night?

"So, now what?" she asked. "Paul's not going to stop because he couldn't get me while I was sleeping earlier."

"You're right." Figment said. "Since Paul sents his time in his realm now. Our only chance to stop him is in the realm itself."

"Wait you're suggesting we travel to the Realm of Nightmares itself?" Heather asked. "That's out of the question."

"Yeah, if the realm is like the Dreamport. He can control it like he did when he took over months ago. And knowing him, he's probably gained more power over time."

"He has gain power." Figment said. "A lot of it from the Forbidden Area."

"Swell."

Heather nodded in agreement. Then she realized something.

"Wait, Paul's been bothering me in my dreams a few times. Why is he after you all the time?"

"I think it's because she fought him before when you were held captive back in March." Figment said. "He thinks Sharlene is a bigger threat then you are and is trying to..."

"Kill me in my dreams." Sharlene finished.

"Don't think like that, Sharlene." Heather snapped. "There has to be a way to stop him. We can't let him do this to you."

"You're right." Sharlene said as she stood up. "We must stop him. And we'll do it on his turf."

Heather's jaw dropped. "You're suggesting..."

"Yes, Heather I am suggesting we go to the Realm of Nightmares and stop Paul."

A few minutes, Heather and Sharlene stood in front of the closet door in the hall. They were waiting for Figment, who was in the Dreamport, to come back so they can open the portal and get to the Realm of Nightmares. Then the small dragon flew out of the closet and hovered in air in front of the girls.

"So, you got what you were looking for?" Heather asked.

"Sure did." Figment said with glee.

He snapped his fingers and a medium sized white orb appeared in his palm.

"What is it?" Sharlene asked.

"It's something that'll stop Paul from bothering us again." Figment replied. "Once inside, he'll never escape."

"Great, we'll just have to get close enough and weaken him long enough to trap him."

"Alright then." Sharlene said as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal her Imagination Gem. "Let's go."

Heather nodded and rolled up her sleeve. The twins concentrated hard and the gems glowed brightly. The door glowed brightly for a second before it and the gems stopped glowing again. Sharlene carefully reached for the knob and slowly turned it. Here goes she thought as she pulled open the door. The trio step back as they saw a dark cave-like tunnel in front of them.

"_Well_." Sharlene thought. "_Here goes_."

She stared at the passageway before she walked over the threshold and into the tunnel. Heather and Figment exchange looks before they too followed suit.


End file.
